


Can't Sleep Love

by ArgentumPluvia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, I don't know man, It's 3 am, M/M, and engaged, feel good fluff, they are gay man, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumPluvia/pseuds/ArgentumPluvia
Summary: It's late, and Yuuri can't sleep. He's nervous about the upcoming free skate. Viktor is only too happy to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Can't Sleep Love" by Pentatonix. Give it a listen.
> 
> Edit: I wrote this the night before the finale, but never published it until now...

_Yuuri confidently started onto the ice. It was time for his free skate. The gravity of the situation crashed down on his shoulders. If he didn't win, Viktor would likely leave him. If he won, Viktor would stay, but would he be happy as a coach?_

 

_The music swelled and Yuuri pushed his thoughts aside. It was time to give this skate everything he had. But as he tried to begin, he found he couldn't move. Yuuri stood there, frozen on the ice, staring helplessly at Viktor. The seconds passed feverishly slowly, and as more time slipped away, the more disappointed the depressed look in Viktor's eyes got. Eventually, Viktor closed his eyes, and shook his head, looking as if he was abut to turn away from the rink and-_

 

With a gasp, Yuuri started and sat up quickly, blood rushing to his head and making him dizzy. His breath raked in and out of his chest, causing him to clutch at his heart. Yuuri's eyes slid to the alarm clock on the hotel nightstand. 2:17 am. The dream wasn't real. The free skate was yet to happen. Yuuri was still shaking, however. What if he over-rotated again? What if he touched the ice, or worse, fell? Yuuri's eyes filled with tears. Viktor would be so disappointed after all that time he had spent training Yuuri for this exact moment. And Yuuri had disappointed Viktor yesterday with an average short program. Nothing like he had skated in the Cup of China or the Rostelecom Cup. Viktor must be so upset that Yuuri had skated like he had yesterday.

 

Suddenly, Yuuri was reminded of how he had felt at the end of the Grand Prix Final last year; how he had sobbed alone in that bathroom until Yurio kicked down the door and yelled. Tears fought their way to the ducts of Yuuri's eyes and slid down his cheeks. He tried to hold in the sobs, to keep quiet so that Viktor- laying in the bed across the room- wouldn't hear him. A small sniffle escaped, and that was enough to wake his coach.

 

"Yuuri? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Viktor didn't sound upset. He sounded genuinely worried. Yuuri could hear sheets rustling as Viktor sat up and crossed the room. Yuuri sobbed harder and turned his face away from his concerned coach.

 

"Are you nervous?" Viktor gently broached the subject.

 

"K-kind of?" Yuuri answered slowly.

 

"Why kind of?" Viktor reached his arm around Yuuri and turned on a lamp.

 

"I feel like I disappointed you after the short program yesterday. It definitely wasn't my best, and I'm nervous that I'll screw up my free skate even worse." Tears continued streaming down Yuuri's cheeks.

 

"Yuuri, I wasn't disappointed yesterday," Viktor gently touched Yuuri's shoulder and turned his face toward his own. "In fact, I was surprised."

 

"What?"

 

"I know that the Grand Prix Final was extremely traumatic for you last year, especially because it was your first Grand Prix Final and Vicchan passed away. I know that you still are ashamed of how you skated then. But yesterday, you went out on that ice and you delivered, Yuuri. You skated for me, for you, and for every person who has ever believed in you." Viktor smiled.

 

"But...I'm in fourth place. I don't know how much I'll move up, even if I skate perfectly today."

 

"Leave the worrying to me, and I'll leave the skating to you, okay? After all, I'm the coach, and you're the skater."

 

"Maybe that would be best." Yuuri agreed.

 

"Okay. Now that's all settled, can we go back to sleep now?" Viktor blinked lazily at his trainee.

 

"Yeah." Yuuri sighed.

 

Viktor crossed the room again, and Yuuri turned off the lamp.

 

"Viktor?"

 

"What is it now, Yuuri?"

 

"I still don't think I can sleep..." Yuuri whispered in the dark room. Viktor sighed.

 

"Speak of this to no one. If I ever hear that someone found out, I will personally chase you down." Viktor said quietly. Yuuri could hear his coach moving again.

 

"Why?" Yuuri asked, confused, before he felt Viktor's weight settle on the bed next to him.

 

"Viktor Nikiforov doesn't cuddle." Yuuri stifled a giggle at that, and Viktor laughed. "Why did we get a room with two beds if I keep ending up in yours?"

"I really don't know, Vitya..." Yuuri trailed off, snuggling closer to his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay this is terrible but...y'know. I love these boys.


End file.
